creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff the Killer
Jeff the Killer, born Jeffery Woods, is the titular main protagonist turned to the main antagonist of the 2011 (and 2015 revamped) Creepypasta story of the same title "Jeff the Killer" and "Jeff the Killer 2015" He is an adolescent serial killer and registered Creepypasta. He was disfigured after being set on fire while fighting a gang of bullies and lost his sanity after witnessing his "new" and "beautiful" face. Origin Jeff was a 13-year-old who moved to a new neighborhood with his brother Liu and their parents. On their first day of school, they were accosted by 3 bullies named Randy, Keith & Troy, who Jeff brutally beat up after they threatened them with knives. Liu took the blame for it and was arrested, sending Jeff into a deep depression. The bullies later attack Jeff again at a party, and Jeff kills one of them, but not before getting covered in bleach and lit on fire by Keith. During this fight, Jeff's mind permanently snapped. When Jeff woke up, he was at the hospital and his head was wrapped in bandages. When the bandages were taken off, it was revealed that his face had become disfigured and ghastly pale from the burns, with bright red lips and a leathery texture. Jeff said that he liked his face this way and laughed hysterically, but the doctor foolishly thought that this insanity was merely a side effect of the painkillers and let Jeff go home. Later that night, Jeff's mother finds him carving his face into a permanent smile so that he would no longer have to exert energy to smile, as he put it, and burning off his eyelids so he can always see his face. Jeff's mother went to her husband to tell him that their son had gone completely mad and needed to be killed, but Jeff caught them and stabbed them to death. This woke up Liu (who was recently released), with Jeff telling him as he was about to plunge the knife into his body, "Go to sleep". Jeff then goes on a serial killing rampage killing those who refuse to sleep at night, and as the story continues, Jeff renamed himself as - "Jeff the Killer". Relation to Jane the Killer In one story, Jeff when older, murders the parents of Jane Richardson, causing Jane to become an immediate enemy of Jeff. Jane has sworn to hunt Jeff and murder him for doing the same to her parents. ] In another fan-adaption is where in "Jane The Killer: The Real Story" Jeff murders Jane Arkensaw's entire family, friends, and as well as his own family. He lights her on fire by using bleach and gasoline, leaving her scarred and disfigured. Thus, the beginning of their rivalry. But despite numerous stories, videos, and artwork, neither Jane Richardson or Jane Arkensaw do not have a canonical connection to the Jeff the Killer, and are merely only spin-off Pastas. Relation to Slender Man There are many different ways in which fan content portrays Jeff The Killer and Slender Man in relation to each other. Most fan-works depict Slender Man as mortal enemies on-par with Jeff, showing off one another's skills. Depictions of Jeff typically show him going into combat with Slender Man using his knives, while Slender Man is typically shown using his tentacles. ] There are even some various fan-work that depicts Jeff the Killer as one of Slender Man's proxies. Often painting Jeff's image as some kind of super-proxy that was discovered by Slender Man shortly after murdering his family and escaping to the forest. However, many fans do not exactly approve of this particular fan-work, because they tend to argue and state that Jeff would be 'too insane' to be controlled by Slender Man. While all of these concepts are non-canon to both Jeff the Killer and to the Slender Man mythos, it is nevertheless an immensely popular combination of the two in numerous fan-art. The Sesseur Version of Jeff the Killer On October 3rd, 2008, a YouTuber named "Sesseur" uploaded a video called "Jeff the Killer Story". This video came out before the famous Creepypasta was even written. In the original video, the song 'I Guess You're Right', by The Posies, can be heard paying in the background. Sesseur claims he is the one who created Jeff the Killer and that every internet story about Jeff the Killer is fake, including the famous Creepypasta story. He claims Jeff never had an incident with bullies or bleach. Instead, he claims that Jeff was hauling a gallon of acid into his bathroom to clean out his bathtub but slipped on a bar of soap and the acid splashed all over his face and he was taken to a hospital due to the neighbors hearing his cries. And apparently, in Sessuer's original version of Jeff the Killer, Jeff never murdered Liu or his parents and his canon last name is Hodek, not "Woods". The Controversial Image Not many people know the true origin of where the original Jeff the Killer image came from. Many people believe it was a photoshopped picture of a woman named "Katy Robinson", who allegedly committed suicide due to excessive cyberbullying after visiting 4Chan's /b/ board around the year 2008, and it was believed for several years that the picture of the girl was apparently the now famous Jeff the Killer image. However, this claim is entirely false and has been debunked numerous times, as there are no records of it actually happening. Around 2015, during an interview with YouTube user ScareTheater, the original creator of Jeff the Killer, Sesseur, claims that the Katy Robinson suicide is a - "bogus story", and confirms that the image is actually a picture of himself wearing a white latex mask. Appearance Jeff has extremely pale skin and burnt off eyelids, giving him an even more ghostly appearance. Jeff later got his most distinctive trait, the Glasgow smile that he had carved into his face. His build is commonly described as thin, but with some lean muscle tone at the same time, and reaching a height of around 5'10" to 6'0" feet. In various fan depictions, he's typically portrayed in his late teens or early twenties. His clothing normally consists of a pair of black dress pants with a white hoodie, like described in the story, which is sometimes stained with fresh and old blood from his victims. Personality Before being burnt alive, he was a quiet and fairly anti-social teenager, and not that people actually knew him very well. But shortly after the incident, he became torturous, aggressive, bloodthirsty, and violent, making him one of the most dangerous serial killers in his home town. Jeff is widely known for luring his victims to an eternal slumber, using a kitchen knife and his soft, eerie tone of voice. Even though he prefers to murder his victims with knives, he is more than willing to use any form of w eapon when placed in a desperate situation. He is even an extremely stealthy and mischievous individual, able to break into victim's houses almost always without getting himself caught in the act. Powers and Abilities Despite being an average human, Jeff appears to wield incredible supernatural abilities that only apply to his human attributes, such as incredible stealth, speed, and supernatural strength used to mercilessly slaughter his victims. Jeff is displayed to be incredibly durable, being able to overcome his parents and brother simply by gutting them, one thing that makes him stronger is his intense hatred and bloodlust to keep him going, as well as holding great stamina. In recent years, Jeff has been depicted as being a charming individual, manipulating people into trusting him only to backstab them later. Facts *The 2011 Jeff the Killer story was written by GameFuelTv *Jeff has been criticized as one of the worst Creepypastas of all time, despite his huge following and is a major birth icon of Creepypastas and internet horror. *Jeff is very notorious for having multiple fan-adaptions, fan-fictions, and most infamously, copycats, being a vulnerable target for other "killers" to make it into the spotlight. *He is 13 years old in the original story, it is unknown how old he is now. * It is unknown if Jeff is older or younger than his brother Liu. * Jeff is a featured character in the Creepypasta comic "I Eat Pasta For Breakfast". * Jeff is very often referenced as a Joker rip-off, mostly resembling Heath Ledger's Joker from the 2008 superhero film, The Dark Knight. * Jeff the Killer has zero connection to anything outside of his own singular story, and any other Creepypastas that feature Jeff the Killer are merely works of fan-fiction (i.e. Jane the Killer, Nina the Killer, Slender Man, Homicidal Liu, etc.). Because Jeff the Killer is a copyrighted character belonging to Sessuer, who used Jeff in only one singular story, and any products that are released without the permission of Sessuer are non-canon. * The original creator of Jeff the Killer is Sessuer Theme Song(s) Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Screams (Jeff the Killer Theme) - Myuu Painted Smile - Madame Macabre I Guess You're Right - The Posies Videos Category:Male Category:Canon Creepypasta Category:Human Category:Famous creepypastas Category:Evil Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killer Category:Sociopath Category:Universally Hated Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Fucking Run Category:Manipulator Category:Misanthrope Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mature Category:Ageless Category:Torturer